A new member
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi catch a robber....but is this robber really that scary?
1. Chapter 1

A new friend

By: Ritz the freak

"YUKI!" Yuki rolled his eyes. Shuichi was home and calling for him. Yuki got to know this as his mating call. He closed his laptop and went to the living room where Shuichi waited on the couch for him with a smile on his face. "Hey I went shopping and picked up your faviote. Dim Sum!" Shuichi said. Yuki rolled his eyes but tried not to say anything. Shuichi was about to give him a soft kiss when a loud banging came from the kiciten.

"What the hell was that? Don't tell me you got a cat or something?" Yuki said, getting up. He heard loud cursing and the patter of feet. In Yuki's exprience, there was a slight limp in the footsteps. He went in. There was a figure about to jump out the window. The trench coat hid who it was. Yuki ran over and grabbed the coat. The figure gave a slight yelp and fell onto the floor.

Shuichi ran in and turned on the light. There in the middle of the floor was a young girl with a bag of food that Shuichi must have bought earlier.She couldn't have been older than 13 or 14. She looked up at them, trying to act innocent.

"Hey, Brat, thats breaking and entry you know?" Yuki said, kneeing to her level. Her red hair hid her face. "Well kid? I could have you arrested, and you could go to jail. Would you like that?" Yuki asked, rising her chin to meet his eyes. Her green eyes looked back at him with hate. Before he knew it, She bit his hand and pulled away. He recovered and grabbed her before she could leave. Shuichi helped Yuki and closed the window.

The young girl fought with both Yuki and Shuichi as they forced her on the couch. Yuki had to tie her up.

"Hey, what are you guys? Some kind of rapists?" She said, after scearming for help for so long. "Rapists? You broke into our place." Shuichi said, hitting the kid upside the head. She groweled at him. "Fricken idiot. I just needed something to eat. You guys have plenty." she said. Yuki lit up a ciggette and inhaled. "So, you can't get a job or get your parents to buy you something?" Yuki said, blowing smoke in her thin face. She coughed.

"I've got nobody and do you really think I can get a job? In that case, you're stupider than you think." She said. Yuki snorted. "Good one, did you come up that yourself or did you read that off a ceral box?" He said. She spat in his face and put out his cigrette. Shuichi and Yuki didn't move. For a long mintue there was a moment of pure silence.

A low chukle came out of Yuki. He put his cigrette in the ashtray nearby as he laughed at the young girl. "Nice one. I haven't been spit on in years." he said, sitting down next to her. She and Shuichi looked confused. She looked at Shuichi for her to explain it. Shuichi shrugged. The young girl sat up as best she could. "Can I please leave now?" she asked. Shuichi shook his head. "If course not! you can live here!" He said.

"WHAT?" Yuki said. "Shuichi, we are not keeping her!" He said. Shuichi pretended not to hear Yuki. "what is your name?" He asked. She sighed. "I'm Cody. Not like you care." she said. Shuichi shook his head. "Nope, cause your staying with us now." He said. Cody looked at Yuki for help. "Shes not a dog or something Shuichi. we can't feed her then leave her alone." Yuki said, untying her. She rubbed her wrists when she was finally free. Shuichi eyes teared up. "Yuki! Please." He said.

Yuki sighed. Those eyes, they called to him. "Okay, but for one week. Until we know what to do with her." He said. Shuichi srceamed his happiness. "Hear that? Your staying with us!" He said to Cody, who looked quite annoyed and tired. He took her hand and pulled her from the couch. "Now you stink. You need a bath." He said, leading her to the bathroom. Yuki groaned. "Shuichi, what did I say about the dog thing? I think she has feelings." He said. Cody sighed and said the first thing they heard from her in a while.

"It always starts like this. The wife wants a kid and decides to be a foster parent. They get me. They expect a baby and take me back like a dress that doesn't fit right. In always starts like this." She said. She pulled away from Shuichi. "I'll make it easier for al of us and leave." Shuichi's eyes teared up. He loved a good sob story. He grabbed Cody. "No, you're staying forever. I love you." He said. Cody rolled her eyes as he dragged her in the bathroom. Cody pushed him away. "If you really want me to have a bath, can I please do it alone?" She asked.

Shuichi left the bathroom with a smile on his face. "Yuki, shes so cute. Can we keep her?" He asked, landing in his lover's lap. Yuki lit up a cigette and sighed. "Shuichi, your an idiot. Adopting a kid is not like getting a dog. Its taking care of a human life. And shes a teenager. I don't want to babysit some cocky teen." He said, blowing a smoke circle. Shuichi burst into tears. "PLEASE! WHERE ELSE WILL SHE GO?" Shuichi cried into Yuki's shirt, ruining the smooth silk. Yuki sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. Lets see how in goes after a week."

Shuichi ran into the bathroom where Cody was taking a bath. She was leaning back in the tub with her head back. He could see the scars on her arms and shoulders. He stopped and stared. She looked up and srceamed. "What the hell are you doing here!" She said, hitting him with some soap. He dodged. "What happened to you?" He said. She shook her head and sunk deeper in the water. "Get out." She said simply. Shuichi went over to her.

"Yuki said you can stay here, but you have to be extra good okay?" He said, patting her on the head. She groweled and he left. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" He said, taking her clothes. He left. "Hey! Wait! What about my clothes?" She asked. He came back with some of his clothes. "I'm gonna put yours in the wash." He said, leaving. Cody sighed and tried to finish her bath. She tried not to think about her past. All those stupid poster parents...the moving...the bullies. No. That part of life was over. She'd give them a week and then if they sent her back, she'd run away.

A/N: So? Want to hear more of Cody and the Gravitation crew? I know ya do!


	2. The band

Cody woke up on the couch to feel a breath on her face. _'No' _Sh thought. _'not again.' _She clawed where the breath was coming from. She heard a yelp and sat up. It was Shuichi, holding his cheek. "Hey, what was that for? I wanted to just let you know breakfest is ready." Shuichi said. Cody shivered. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said, getting up. "Thank you. And I'm sorry. Old habit." She said, pulling up the tank top she was wearing. Shuichi's clothes were big on her. Even his boxer shorts were too big. She had to hold them up.

Yuki was reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand. Shuichi made pancakes and eggs. Cody saw this scene many times, only with a man and woman. She sat down. "Hey, Mr. Shuichi, do you need help?" She asked. Shuichi smiled. "No sweetie. You can call me Daddy." He said. Yuki spit out his coffee. "I SAID ONLY A WEEK!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi ignored him. "And you can call Yuki big Daddy." He said. Cody nodded and jumped when he placed some eggs in front of her.

Cody looked at Shuichi and Yuki. The scene between them scared her. She wanted it but knew it would never last. If Yuki was a man of his word, she had six days and 14 hours of this bittersweet heaven. She picked at her food, listening to Shuichi talk to Yuki about Bad Luck. It was a band Cody heard about once, but she never heard their music. She listened with interest.

Shuichi saw her look and smiled. "Ever heard of our music?" He asked. Cody shook her head. "Then come with me today!" He said, grabbing her. She pulled away. "Wait, can I have my clothes back?" She asked. She looked over at the garbage can and saw a sleeve poking out. She went over and pulled her ragged clothes out. "You know, these ones?" She said. Shuichi shook his head. "You don't need those anymore. We'll get you new ones." He said. "You almost fit in mine."

They left the house with Cody wearing Shuichi's clothes, swimming in them. She had took one of Yuki's belts and wrapped it around her twice. Shuichi seemed happy as he dragged her there. They made it to the studio with Cody rethinking ever breaking into their apartment. Or ever breaking it anywhere again. Shuichi would have been killed by now if he was ever on the streets.

"HEY!" Shuichi said, coming though the doors of the studio where Hiro was waiting for him.

"Hey Dickhead. Where were you?" He asked, staring at Cody, who was suffering. "Yuki and I found a little robber." Shuichi said, pulling Cody to meet Hiro. She smiled and waved to be polite. "Hi." She said, trying not to show how much of a head ache she had. Hiro stared at her. "Shuichi, did you adopt her in a mail order postcard or something?" Hiro asked. Shuichi shook his head.

"Uh, can I go now?" Cody asked, pissed off. Shuichi's eyes teared up. "You would leave me? After I opened my arms to you? You are just a little street rat." Shuichi said, crying. Cody tried to ignore his crying and walk off. it reminded her too much of the past. Of Kimi-chan. Shuichi's crying left her on the busy street. She looked around and tried to find her way back to Shuichi and Yuki's apartment, but got lost.

She sighed. She would have just ran off to her alley but she needed her knife and gun. She backtracked to the studio. Someone had to know where Shuichi lived. She saw a black haired man and an orange haired man. She went to the men and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Do you know Shuichi from 'Bad luck?'" She asked. The blacked haired man turned. She could see he was holding a pink bunny plushie.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked with tear-filled eyes. She stepped back and little. "Uh, no. But where does he live?" Cody asked. The oranged haired man held the Black haired man back.

"Ryuichi, she problay has no idea where he is." The man said. Ryuichi held back, biting into the bunny's head. Cody sighed. "You don't know, do you?" She said, walking off. Ryuichi grabbed her by the arm. "Are you little Cody-chan?" He asked. Cody nodded. Ryuichi smiled and got a plastic bag he had on the ground. "This is for you. Shuichi told me he adopted you. So you need a cuddle buddy." He said, pulling something out of the box.

It was a Blue Rabbit. Ryuichi placed it in her hands as if it were pure gold. Cody stared at it. A wave of memories found their way into her mind. "Kimi-chan." she said, not knowing she said it out loud. Ryuichi shook his head. "No. its Kumagoro 2!" Cody fingered the soft wool as tears came to her eyes. She brushed them away before anyone could see. "T-Thank you." She said in a chocked vocie. Ryuichi smiled at the young girl. "Your a good girl. Shuichi is right. Your so cute." He said.

Cody sighed. "Was Shuichi talking about me last night?" She asked. Ryuichi nodded. Cody sighed again and pointed the way to Shuichi's studio, thinking they might show her where he lived now. But Ryuichi only dragged her with them. They made it while Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki were recording. Ryuichi had been explaining to Cody in a rush that the Orange haired man was Mr. K and he was Ryuichi's bodyguard. As they sat down, Coyd heard for the first time Bad Luck.

Bad Luck was the band to inspire her in later life. For now she was amazed at the amazing music. She was breathless listening to them. Ryuichi smiled at the young girl. "You like?" He asked. Cody nodded, not being able to say a word. She looked up at him. "Is that really Shuichi?" She asked. Ryuichi nodded. "Yup, thats your daddy." He said. Cody groweled. "I've only known him 14 hours and I have to call him Daddy? Whats wrong with that? Hes not my father! My father left me and my family. Hes dead to me!" She yelled at Ryuichi. Ryuichi seemed scared at her sudden outburst.

Mr. K took out a gun. "Is that how you treat Ryuichi?" He said, pointing the gun at her head. She looked at the gun without blinking, until she felt for hers and it wasn't there. She remembered it was at Shuichi's. She sat down. "Sorry." Cody mummered under her breath, wishing she had her gun. It was unloaded but would scare a few people. Mr. K put away his gun and sat down, his legs on the table.

Hours later when Bad Luck was done recording, Shuichi, Ryuichi, Mr. K, Cody, and Hiro went to lunch at a nice cafe. The head waiter saw Cody and tried to turn her out.

"Oh no you don't you little basterd. No more begging here." He said, trying to drag her out. Shuichi pulled on her other arm. "I adopted her. I'll pay for what she eats here." Shuichi whined. The waiter shook his head. "Last time she and her little friends were here, they broke a window." He yelled. Cody finally slapped the man. "How dare you say that? All those friends of mine are dead now. And now I come here as a customer, and you turn me away?" She yelled.

Five mintues later the five were sipping coffee while Hiro and Shuichi talked. Cody was silent after yelling at the waiter. He had avoided their table until Hiro complained that he was a bad waiter. Shuichi smiled at Cody. "Shes so quiet. Isn't she?" Hiro and Ryuichi agreed. Cody ignored his and drank her coffee. She didn't want them to know, how many times she heard that, and hated those words.

They left after an hour. They were to record some more. But Ryuichi stopped Cody from going back in the studio. He placed some money in her hand. "Go buy some clothes. Mr. K will go with you." He said. She looked up at Mr. K, who smiled at her a little.She shrugged and walked off with the money. Mr. K followed. "So, what do you like?" He asked. "I guess I like clothes from the salvation army." Cody said. Mr. K nodded and called a cab. They went in. The silence was so tense in the Cab even Mr. K was feeling uncomfortable.

"So, what do you like to do?" He asked Cody. Cody looked out the window. "Well, I like watching movies, and running away from the police. Reading is fun too." She said. Mr. K nodded. Cody looked down at his gun. "Have you ever killed anyone with that?" She asked. Mr. K looked up. "Oh, no. I have never killed someone. Hurt someone maybe. But never killed." Cody nodded.

They got out of the cab to a large mall. They walked though until Mr. K stopped Cody. He pulled her into a Hot Topic. Cody gave a small smile. She always liked the clothes there but of course never had the money to buy them. Mr. K looked down at the young girl. "I'll be back in two hours. Go crazy." He said, leaving.

Two hours later, Cody came back with about five bags. She had changed into black pants with chains and a black muscle shirt. "Looking good." He said, getting up. "Thank you." She said. Mr. K and Cody left the mall and walked around the area where there was a park. Cody guessed that Mr. K was giving her a chance to tell him who she was. She blushed when his arm brushed on hers when they walked. She looked up at him. He was good looking. His orange hair shone in the morning sun. His sunglasses were dark and didn't show his eyes. He smelled like Axe, sweat, and gunpowder. Maybe being here wasn't so bad.


	3. UhOh!

3.

Three weeks later...

Cody was still there despite Yuki and her saying everyday she couldn't be there. Shuichi and Yuki looked up Cody's records. She had flopped from foster home from foster home for many reasons. Social services took her and her sister when she was five and her sister, Kimi, was three when their parents died in a shooting. They were put in the same foster homes until Cody was ten when one of the familes wanted to adopt Kimi who was blind. They both ran away and Cody was never heard from in two years which was now. Cody was really only 12. Kimi was found and taken back a year ago.

They came home to see Cody writing on a notepad.

"What happened to Kimi?" She asked, her hair covering her face. "You know social services have her." Shuichi went over and gave her a hug. "Poor Baby." He said. "Kimis fine. Shes adopted to people who love her." He said. Cody pulled away. "Thanks for letting me know. Is there anyway I can talk to her?" Shuichi nodded. "And guess what? YOUR MINE!" Shuichi said giving her a hug. Cody nodded but didn't say anything.

She got up and went to the door. She put on her coat. "I'm going to take a walk." She said, leaving. Yuki lit up a cigrette. "That went well." He said. Shuichi smiled. "It sure did. She was crying tears of joy." "Oh well." Yuki said, sitting down to watch T.V. Shuichi craweled on his lap like a cat. "Yuki, we're all alone together." Shuichi said, unbuttoning his shirt. Yuki smiled at the younger man. "Yes, we are." He said.

Meanwhile(Shut up. I'll make a lemon of it later)

Cody walked in the park, brushing away angry tears. How could he do this? He expected her just to settle into their life. It was just like before. She sat down at a park bench and tried to think with a clear head. She couldn't just run away anymore. Yuki and Shuichi proved that many times. Cody hung her face in her hands. What could she do? "I want Kimi." She sobbed to herself. "I want my mommy." It was the first time she called for her mother in years. She heard someone passing by and looked up. Mr. K was standing there.

"A small world after all." He said, sitting next to her. Cody wiped her face with her sleeves. "Sure is." She said. Mr. K looked down at her. "What are you crying about?" He asked. "Nothing." Cody said. "I'm fine." "Right, and your crying for no reason?" He said, arm causally thrown over the bench.

"Look, Yuki and Shuichi like you. They both want you to be in their family. What more could you want?" Mr. K asked. Cody looked up at him. "I'll tell you what I want. I want my sister back who was lucky enough to be adopted. While I was shipped place to place. When they didn't like me, just took me back like a dress that doesn't fit." Cody said, trying not to burst into tears again. Mr. K lit up a cigrette and took a drag. "You sound like me. I was raised in foster care too." He said.

"Really, I'm sure you got adopted." Cody said. "Well, yea. But the guy who did was an asshole." Mr. K said. Cody laughed. "The guys who have Kimi are idiots." She said. Mr. K chuckled and took a drag. "See? Your the lucky one. You have people who you tolerate taking care of you." He said, smiling. "Who says I like you?" Cody said. Mr. K laughed and playfully gave her a noogie. "Okay, Okay, I like you!" She said. Mr. K let her go and they left the park.

He walked her to the building. Before he let her go, he gave her a big hug. "Take care of yourself. And dry those tears for good." He said. She smiled and went up the stairs to Yuki and Shuichi's apartment. She looked out a window in the hall and watched him walk away with a smile. He was every thing she dreamed of. Even if her was way older than her.

She went and opened the door. She went into the living room to see a glance at Yuki's ass. He and Shuichi was having sex! Shuichi moaned loudly as Yuki slammed into him. Cody stared at them, not knowing what to do. She could run to their room, which was farthest away from the living room. When Shuichi saw her, that was what she did.


	4. Hospitals suck!

4.

Yuki and Shuichi decided that Cody needed her own room after she refused to sleep on the couch ever again for the tenth time and hid from them in their closet. So Yuki's office was fixed, so one side was Yuki's office and the other side was Cody's room. Cody was happy with it and decorated her side with what little stuff she had. It made Shuichi and Yuki reazile that she still was just a kid, no matter what she wanted them to think.

She went to school at the nearby middle school. She made good grades, not like it would matter to her. She didn't care too much about her grades even if Shuichi did.

Shuichi and Yuki decided to take a vaction to Venice. Or rather Shuichi wanted to and Yuki argeed so he would leave him alone. They left Cody with phone numbers to call and directions to stay away from the windows when she was at the apartment incase any reporters were around. She watched them leave with a slight smile. She had the apartment all to herself for a whole week. And it was spring break. Life was good.

First thing she did was walk around the apartment in her underwear. Something she would never get away with before. And then jumped on her bed while listening to Bad luck's first album. She went to the kitchen and got some dim sum. As she sat down and ate it, the phone rang. She picked up to phone to hear Shuichi.

"Hey Cody!" Shuichi said. Cody rolled her eyes. "Everythings fine here." She said.

"Your not eating Yuki's Dim sum are you?"

"Um, no"

"Okay."

"What else do you want?"

"I want to call and say I love you."

"Eye roll Thanks"

"Now tell Yuki."

"You got this on speaker don't you?"

"Yes, now say it."

"Fine, I love you guys."

"Thank you. It warms my heart to hear you say that."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Cody hung up and went back to eating the Dim Sum. She decided after eating to get dressed. She put on a T-shirt and jeans. Maybe she would visit Mr. K or something. She went outside to the setting sun. She walked into a alley tomake a short cut. She saw a gang and immediatly turned around. But before she could leave they caught her. They threw her down on the cold concrete. "What the hell do you want? I'm dirt poor." She srceamed. A man who seemed to be their leader came over.

"Oh don't worry my dear. We don't want your money. But we know who you live with." He said. Cody was shaking. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. The man chuckled. "Ever heard of ASK?" He asked. The men advanced on her, kicking and punching her from all directions. She knocked out when she was slammed into a wall by the hair.

"HEY!" A vocie spilt though the evening air. The gang stopped just as one gang member took out a knife and began cutting symbols on her stomach. They looked up to see Mr. K with an AK-47 in his hand. They all knew what he could do and got the hell out. Mr. K smiled and looked down at Cody. "Foolish girl." He said, picking her up gently. He carried her to the hospital.

Cody woke up with a hand gently petting her hair. She looked over to see Mr. K sitting by her bed. "What happened?" She asked. Mr. K sighed. "Taki, the lead singer from ASK wanted you dead. But I caught them before that could happen." He said. Cody tried to sit up but was pushed down by Mr. K. "Shhh, rest. Taki only wants you dead to get to Shuichi. Its been like this for years." He said. Cody nodded.

"Look thanks form bailing me out." She said. Mr. K nodded. "Its no problem. I just did what I always do. Shoot first and ask questions later." He said. Cody smiled at him. "Thank you."

5.

Yuki leaned back in the pool chair and sighed. This vaction was just what he needed, as much as he pretended he hated it. Shuichi was swimming in the pool, calling for Yuki. "Come on Yuki, lets swim together." Shuichi called. Yuki ignored him and layed back. A shadow fell over him. Yuki looked up to see a bellhop with a cordless phone.

"Excuse me sir. You have a call from japan." The bellhop said. Yuki sighed and took the phone. "Yes?" He asked. He listened for a moment and hung up. He looked pale and worried. "Shuichi, lets go!" He said, getting up and going to their condo. Shuichi followed after getting out and shaking like a wet dog. "Whats wrong Yuki?" He asked. Yuki began to strip out of his swim trunks to put on some clothes. "Cody is in the hospital in the ICU." He said. Shuichi looked shocked. "Poor Cody." He said, tears coming to his eyes. The phone rang again and Yuki anwsered.

"Hey Yuki."

"Cody! Are you okay? We're coming home NOW!"

"Please, don't come home for my shake. I just wanted to call and say that."

"Cody, don't be a hero. We're coming home NOW!"

"Please don't"

"Expect us home in six hours."

Yuki hung up and pulled on the rest of his clothes. Shuichi was packing their bags and looked for the flight information. "Too bad we can't stay for my brithday." He said. He dug out his date book and looked for a flight out. He looked over the date for his brithday which was a week away and screamed. "Whats wrong now?" Yuki asked. Shuichi began crying again.

"CODY AND I HAVE THE SAME BRITHDAY!" He cried out. Yuki rolled his eyes. "At least we didn't forget it before it was too late." He said. Yuki sighed. "See what I mean? Raising a kid isn't like that puppy you had." He said Shuichi looked up, confused. "What puppy?" He asked. Yuki layed back on the bed. "See what I mean? You don't even remember that puppy." He said. Shuichi sighed as Yuki got on the phone to get an early flight home.

Meanwhile...

Cody was hiding in a supply closet. The nurse that was on duty wanted Cody to have a sponge bath. She had argued that a shower was better but the nurse had said no and went to get the supplies for a sponge bath. Cody took the chance to limp out of bed and hide in a supply closet. There she was, listening to the old bitch tell the other nurses she was gone.

Cody sat down and pulled out a notebook. She started to write a song. She had been tempted to write a song but never had time until now. She was writing peacefully as Mr. K opened the door to the closet. She looked up at him in fear. He looked surprised to see her there.

"Any tissues here?" He asked. Cody handed him the ones she had. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked. Mr. K shook his head. "Tell them I'll come out of hiding if that nurse stays far away from me." She said. Mr. K nodded. "Whatever, you hungry?" He asked. Cody shrugged. "I ate lunch an hour ago." She said. Mr. K nodded and closed the door.

He came to the nurse's desk. "Cody shindou says that as long as Nurse funnie say far away from her, she will go out of hiding." He said. The nurse nodded. "Okay, we promise." She said. Mr. K came back to the closet and opened the door. "They promised." He said. Cody limped out. "Thanks." She said.

Meanwhile...

Yuki and Shuichi found out that the only plane they could go on was the one they planned on going on before. So they decided to check on Cody everyday and just go out as planned.

Three days later...

Cody was released from the hospital. She took the bus home even though Mr. K told her to call him so he could drive her home. Cody sat on the bus tired and sore. She got off the bus to see a crowd of reporters at the apartment. She pushed though the crowd until they reaziled who she was.

"Wait, its Cody Shindou." One reporter srceamed out. She was hit in the head with a micropone. Reporter swarmed the young girl with questions. "How did you meet Shuichi and Yuki?" "Were they planning to adopt?" "Where are your parents?"

Cody fought though the reporters and got to the door. She pushed herself in and sat down. She took serveral deep breaths. Shuichi and Yuki were coming home that day. Maybe afterwards the reporters would leave. She turned on the T.V to see the news live onthe apartment door.

"New tip-off from an unknown source says that Shuichi shindou in the band BAD LUCK and his lover Eiri Yuki, a romance novelist, have adopted a 12 year old girl who our sources say has changed her name to Cody Shindou. Rumors circulate that the child has just come into the apartment and looks beat up. We have guessed that maybe Shuichi and Yuki are not the best parents."

Cody's mouth was wide open. Who the hell would tip off the reporters like that. She got up. "If noone else will help, I have to stop this."

6.

Meanwhile...

Hiro and Mr. K were at Hiro's house watching T.V and eating nachos. The nachos rested on Hiro's stomach and the cheese on Mr. K's stomach. "You know, Cho the ho is kinda hot." Hiro said, talking about the woman in the movie they were watching. "Shut up and give me some nachos." Mr. K said. The commercials came on and Hiro changed the channel to the news.

"And in other news Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki have adopted a 12 year old girl. We have a interview live with the girl outside the apartment." Hiro dropped the nachos he was holding on Mr. K's lap.

"Ms. Shindou, how did you meet Shuichi and Yuki?"

"Well, I met them on the street."

"Is that where you got those wounds."

"I was beaten up by a gang and Shuichi found me half dead."

"Where are your parents?"

"They died in a shooting when I was five."

"And do you enjoy living with the couple?"

"Well there are the akward moments but I am happy here. Its better than where I lived before."

Hiro turned the T.V off. "So are we srcewed?" He asked. Mr. K laughed. "No, Thanks to the interview, I think that BAD LUCK's record sales will sky-rocket." He said.

Meanwhile...

The reporters left one by one. Cody shrugged and went to take a shower. While she was in the shower, Shuichi and Yuki came home. "Damn airline. Took forever." Yuki mumbled, having serious jet lag. Shuichi flopped on the couch and fell asleep. Yuki went to unpack and sort his mail.

Cody came out of the shower and got dressed. She went to the living room to see Shuichi asleep on the couch. She smiled and went to her room to get some sleep. Yuki heard her. "Cody!" He called. She went into his room. "Yes?" Yuki nodded at a chair. "Sit." He said. Cody sat on the chair, alomost afarid of what he'd say.

"Cody, why did you go off on your own? I know you've lived on your own until now but try to understand Shuichi and I take care of you now. Our word is law." He said. Cody nodded. "I'm sorry. I was going to Mr. K's house and I took a shortcut. I'm sorry." She said.


	5. Un lucky

7. Unlucky 13

Shuichi and Cody's brithday came quickly. Shuichi woke up happy and refreshed and at three o' clock in the morning. He bounced around in the living room for about two hours before deciding to wake up Yuki and Cody. He bounced over to his bed and jumped up and down. "Yuki, wake up!" He srceamed. Yuki groaned and turned over. "Five more mintues, brat." He mummered. Shuichi craweled on top of his lover. "Please wake up, Yuki." Shuichi begged, pulling the blankets off.

Cody meanwhile woke up, streching. She smiled. "I'm 13 today." She whispered. She said it louder as she got up on her bed and jumped on it. "I'M 13!" She yelled. Shuichi stopped to listen to the young girl jump on the bed in the next room. He went in to see her doing flips in her room. "Good morning Cody." Shuichi said. He almost forgot it was her brithday too as he went to give her a hug. "What do you want to do today?" He asked. Cody thought for a second. "I don't know. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Hiro and I always go to the mall for my brithday. Want to come?" He asked. Cody nodded. He left her to get dressed. She decided to wear a short black skirt and a black t-shirt. She went with Shuichi to make breakfest, which was for her toast and orange juice. Shuichi and her both joked and laughed the whole time.

Yuki came out when Cody was sticking straws up her nose and making funny faces with Shuichi. Yuki stopped and looked at the young girl. He had to smile when he saw her laughing at Shuichi. She looked so happy. He sighed. He came into the kitchen. Shuichi jumped in his lap. "Yuki!" He srceamed. Yuki smiled at his lover and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you coming with us to the mall?" Shuici asked. Yuki sighed. "Sure brat, I'll go with you." Cody and Shuichi both cheered.

They got there before Hiro so they had to wait. Cody at down at the fountain they where near and threw pennies in for no reason. Hiro came and Shuichi jumped on him. "HIRO!" He screeched. Hiro rolled hi eyes and hugged his best friend. "So what now Shuichi?" Hiro asked. Shuichi chattered on to Hiro as they walked though the stores. Yuki and Cody were silent with Cody staring at everything. They stopped at Victoria's sercret.

Shuichi shopped for underwear. Cody had more fun following the salesladies and asking for a ham sandwich. The ladies didn't like that but nethier did they like Shuichi asking to try underwear on. Yuki looked bored and annoyed with all that pink. After three hours at the mall, Hiro suggested they go to his house. They all agreed. Yuki stopped at a shop before they left and picked up something that he wouldn't let Shuichi or Cody see.

On the way Cody changed the station to some Jimi Hendrix. Shuichi looked bored with Hendrix but Yuki and Hiro liked it. They made it to Hiro's house. Hiro went ahead of them. The three were confused as Hiro had a devious smile on his face. The darkness of his apartment looked ominous. Hiro turned on the light to see everyone from NG srceam, "Happy brithday!" Shuichi and Cody both yelled in surprise. Yuki gave a small smile. "You knew, didn't you?" Cody asked. Yuki gave a small chuckle. Shuichi's eyes teared up. "You guys are so nice to me." He said, hugging everyone in reach.

Cody was too surprised to speak. She said hello to everyone who said hello to her but didn't say much. She sat down on the couch in the living room and watched everyone. She felt someone sit down too and looked up. Mr. K was sitting next to her, looking bored. "Your bored too?" She asked. Mr. K nodded. "Its for your birthday too." Mr. K said. Cody shrugged. "Most of them don't even know me. Besides, I'd rather celebrate my brithday with a cup of ramen." She said.

Mr. K chuckled at her. "You sadly are right. But they just need to get to know you." He said. "They might want to know what a crazy girl you are." He said, ruffling her hair. She laughed. "Thanks." She said. Their conversations were cut off by Ryuichi bringing in a cake. "Cake time!" Ryuichi srceamed. Mr. K and Cody joined the others. The cake to Yuki's dismay had a chibi Yuki in icing with a candle between the legs where the penis should be.

"Why am I on the cake?" Yuki asked. "Silly Yuki, Kumagmoro-chan asked to put it on." Ryuichi said, indicating toward the bunny. Yuki looked annoyed but checked himself. Cody was amazed at the cake. She began giggling and wouldn't stop. She thought it was so frickin funny. Everyone else was laughing at the cake. "And now we light the Yuki penis." Hiro exclaimed. Yuki was red in the face. Shuichi was smiling at the cake as Hiro lit the candle. Shuichi and Cody both blew out the candle together.

After three hours of partying, Yuki, Shuichi and Cody left. Shuichi walked off with normal gifts. Cody walked off with lots of money and gift cards. As the three went to bed, Yuki and Shuichi stopped Cody. "Happy brithday, Cody-chan." Shuichi said, giving her a hug. Cody returned the hug. "Thanks. Oh, I got you something." Cody said. She went and got a bag she had and gave Shuichi some silk Pajamas. "I got it from victoria's secret." She said. Shuichi's eyes teared up.

"Your so cute!" He said, giving her a bear hug. He pulled away. "Oh, Yuki and I got you something." Shuichi said. Yuki pulled out a Kimono. It was a beautiful blue silk with cherry blossoms on the shoulder. Cody almost cried when she saw it. "Its so pretty. Thank you." She said, giving them both a hug. Shuichi laughed.

The three went to bed where Yuki gave Shuichi his present. Cody lay in bed, smiling. Here she was, 13 and happy with Shuichi and Yuki. She knew that life was good.

8. 7 years later...

Shuichi woke up to his lover holding him in his arms. He smiled and tumbled out of bed. He smiled as he got dressed. Anothor day of recording but this was diffrent. Cody was coming home from college. He hadn't seen her since last summer, when she spent the summer with them. She was in college doing acting classes and some writing classes. She was also offered a supporting role in a movie thanks to Mr. K.

Cody meanwhile slammed her alarm clock and groaned. she yawned and got up to get ready for the day. She fumbled when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" She yawned into the phone. "Hey, Cody. How are you doing?" Mr. K asked. Cody groaned. "You're getting a little slow on the wake up calls old man." She said, getting some clothes from the floor and smelling them. "Don't call me old. Next time will cost ya. Anyway, I want to ask you something." He said.

Cody picked some clothes out and went to take a shower in her small, cluttered bathroom. "Yes?" "I'm having lunch with a friend who is a director. If you come with me, it'll be good for roles." He said. Cody threw the t-shirt she had on the floor and picked up a dress shirt. "Okay, what time?" She asked. "Noon, don't be late." K said, hanging up. Cody groaned. Anothor lunch with a fake director.

She took a shower and got dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. Her long red hair was put up in a bun. She looked in the mirrior at those green eyes that charmed men. She gave herself one last look before going to the phone. She would have to tell Shuichi and Yuki she would be a little late going home. She dialed the number and waited for them to answer.

"CODY!" Shuichi greeted her. She rolled her eyes. "Shuichi, I'm going to be a little late coming home. I have lunch with an important person." She said. She could hear Shuichi sniff over the phone. "Your always late. Is it that you hate me?" Cody listened as Shuichi cried over the phone. "Look shuichi, I'll be there soon, okay?" But Shuichi had a better idea. "We'll visit tomorrow. Don't worry." Shuichi said, hanging up before she could fight. She sighed and hung up.

She got onto the small motorcycle she had bought the year before. As she drove, she mentally slapped herself. Now she would have to clean her apartment for hours for Yuki and Shuichi. She got off and tore off her helmet. She walked into the restruant, helmet in hand. She walked up to the host. "Excuse me sir, I have a reservation." She said smoothly. Years taking acting and living with Yuki had taught her to be angry at one moment to coy the next. The host looked over the list.

"Yes Ms. Shindou, Mr. Winchester is waiting for you." He said, leading her to a table. Mr. K sat there, reading the paper. Cody sat down and ordered some wine from the waiter. "So, tell me about this late director?" Cody asked. Mr. K lowered the paper. "Besides him being late? Oh, hes pitching an idea for a remake." He said, handing her a scipt. Cody looked over at the part meant for her. She finally nodded. "I like it. I like the plot." She said. Mr. K hummed in agreement. "Yes, but when that damn director gets here, will he like you?"

Cody shrugged. "Even if he doesn't, maybe he'll tell his friends about me." K nodded. They ordered something and waited. After an hour, they both ate their lunch. K threw his hands in the air. "You know what? Srcew this! Lets get out of here." He said. Cody nodded as they both left.

They walked though the park for a while before K got bored. "Hey, wanna go to the bar? I know your old enough to drink." He said. Cody smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, lets go." She said. K and Cody walked to the nearby bar. It was just starting to open up. The bar was very popular so K and Cody had to push past other people trying to get in. K kept Cody close to him so they wouldn't get seperated. Cody blushed at the feel of his hand on her shoulder, guiding her.

When they finally got in, they went to the bar. "What do you drink?" He asked. Cody shrugged. "I don'tdrink that much." K nodded. "Fine then. Two comfortable screws, kay?" He said to the bartender. Cody was taken aback. "What the hell?" She said to K. "Clam down, we'll screw later. Its a joke." K joked. Cody playfully slapped him. The bartender put the drinks down. K drained his while Cody sipped hers. K laughed. "Kid, you need to loosen up. Shallow it down! That's what its there for." He said. Cody flipped him off and finished the drink.

The next few drinks she followed his example until it was midnight and she was dancing on the table singing 'I'm too sexy.' K laughed and got her down from the table. "Lets go home." He yelled over the music. The two drunk adults stumbled out of the bar, on the way to Cody apartment.

The next morning Cody woke up to the harsh light from her bedroom window. She yawned and snuggled closer to K sleeping next to her. Wait! K sleeping next to her.

9.


	6. Caught

Cody woke up in K's arms and jumped. Why was she in his arm's? As much as she enjoyed it, this was wrong. They had a 15 year age difference. And Shuichi and Yuki were coming today. And here she was, the worst hangover, naked, in the arms of the man she had a crush on since she was 12. She took a minute to look at him. His reddish blonde hair was covering part of his face. He looked cute as he was sleeping. Something bothered him in his sleep and he pulled Cody closer to him. She smiled.

A knock on the door drove her to Reality. Shit, Shuichi and Yuki were there. She squirmed away from K and struggled to put some clothes on. She was putting her pants on when the extra key she gave to Shuichi turned loudly.

"In a minute." She yelled to the door, putting a shirt on. She looked down at K. Great, what about him? She sighed and put a sheet over his sleeping form. She went to the door where Shuichi and Yuki were coming in. "Um, Hey guys. Sorry. Just woke up." She said. They both looked at her funny. Her clothes were on backwards and she looked green.

"Um, yea, good party last night?" Yuki said. Cody smiled and nodded. "Yea, want some coffee guys? I mean, we can go out. I know a small café where we can go." She said. Shuichi glomped her. "Cody, your so sweet. Sure." He said. She smiled. Good. All she needed now was for K to wake up something when they were gone and leave before they came back. Then a loud groan came from her room. She faked a yawn just in time. Shuichi and Yuki looked confused.

Then it all unraveled. K came out of her bedroom, naked and hungover. "Cody, what did we do last night?" He asked. Shuichi and Yuki looked at the naked man in a mix of shock and confusion. K looked up at them with a look of terror. They all exchanged looks with each other. So Cody did something she hadn't done since she was five. She fainted.

Yuki turned to K. "What the hell did you two do last night?" He asked. K struggled to answer as the blonde man advanced on him. "Look….Yuki….I didn't think." "No. Looks like you didn't think very much." Yuki said, throwing K's clothes at him. "So, how many drinks did it take to get her drunk? 10? 20? Oh come on, Shuichi and I would love to know." He said. Was cornered into a wall.

"Listen Yuki, I never wanted to do anything to her. Sure, she's cute and all, But I would never take advantage of her." He said. Yuki looked over at Shuichi who looked like he was about to cry at any second. "Shuichi, lets go. The three of us need to talk. You, me, and Cody." He said. He let K go. "I hope you understand I want you to leave now." He said. K said nothing as he put his clothes on. Before he left, he turned to them. "You know, you may have adopted that kid, but you don't know anything about her." He said simply before leaving.

Cody woke up, feeling Shuichi shaking her, screaming, "CODY DON'T DIE!" She pulled him away. Yuki was staring at her. Her heart sank. She was in some deep shit. "Um, Yuki. What happened last night-" Yuki didn't let her finish. "Do you know how worried Shuichi and I were? Do you know that Shuichi was crying all night last night, wondering why you felt it necessary to skip coming home? Cody, you ever thought we just might give Two shits about you?" He asked.

Cody tried to say something but Yuki held his hand up. "No, you just think we're the gay couple that adopted you for good P.R and that's it? No, we adopted you because Shuichi saw you weren't some homeless kid and needed a chance in life? Now ask yourself, where would you be without us?" He said. Shuichi of course put in his two cents. "Yea Cody, your our baby. We don't want you getting drunk and sleeping with the first guy you meet on the streets." He scolded. Cody was silent though this.

"Now Cody, what do you have to say? Hopefully an Apology." Yuki said. Cody looked up at both of them with cold eyes. "You guys haven't even heard my story and you jump on me? No, you don't understand. Yes, I had no idea the next morning I would end up like this. But at least it wasn't with someone who would hurt me. You guys don't even hear me out. Let me tell my side before deciding I'm a whore. You guys don't understand. I'm 20 years old! I'm not a little kid anymore. I have my own life. Let me make my mistakes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to sort this out like the ADULT I am." She said, leaving the apartment, shutting the door behind her.


	7. Maybe

7.

After being thrown out of Cody's apartment, K was left outside naked with his clothes. He quickly put them on before anyone could call the cops. He went to the car. As he sat there, not moving, he thought about the exchange that went on. So he finally got Cody in bed, but at the wrong time. Truth was he had feelings for Cody for a while.

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_But all the blessings life can bring I always needed something._

He first felt these feelings when he saved her from Taki and his gang. But when he first realized this, he had slapped himself for having feelings for a 12 year old. It was wrong, sick, nasty. She was only ten years older than his son, Michael. He was 15 when she was born. But yet, as she grew older, his feelings only increased for this rebel. Shuichi and Yuki did a good job raising her, but there was always a gap between the three.

_But I've got all I want and it comes from loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth _

Cody walked down the street, wiping tears from her eyes. Trust Yuki and Shuichi to hold her back. They almost considered her like a pet, a lap dog. She hated it. She just wanted to be looked at by them as an Adult, not a helpless child. But that's how it was, she guessed. But now she had to find K. He was the only on who kept her sane all these years.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath like rain_

_I need you like a mercy from heaven's skies_

_Theres a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me though, I need you_

Cody saw K's broad back. He was standing by the curb, cigarette in hand. He blew out smoke, creating a hazy cloud of smoke. Cody smiled faintly. The man was a maze. She snuck up to him, wrapping her arms gently around his waist. He jumped at her touch and relaxed when he found out it was her. His hands rested on hers, intertwining. He head was on his back, smelling the smell of smoke and old spice.

"I love you." She whispered into his back. K let go of her hands and turned around. He smiled. "How can I love someone smaller than me?" He joked. Cody chuckled at him. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Cody sighed into the kiss, feeling K's arms around her.


	8. Life

8.

A/N: The lest Chapter was really short I know. And a whole lotta fluff. Sadly, I WANT TO WRITE MORE FLUFF! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

It was decided by K and Cody. Cody moved into K's apartment and began to live with K and Michael. Cody had been to K's apartment a million times. Most of the time, it was to hang out or to learn from K how to work a machine gun. So now, here she was, lying in bed with K, waking up.

She stretched, arching her back in the process. She looked down at K who was sleeping there. She smiled and kissed him, gently not to wake him up. He stirred but didn't wake up. She slid out of his arms and to the bathroom. She smiled into the mirror as she got undressed to take a quick shower. When she got out, she dressed. She was about to brush her teeth when she noticed something on her toothbrush.

She studied it before she realized there was soap in the brush. Cody smiled. She knew who was behind this. Michael. She smiled as she went to Michael's room. He was still asleep. At ten years old, he looked like his father when he slept. His blond hair gently brushed his face as he slept, making him look like a little angel.

Cody kneeled down. She blew into his ear, waking him up. "Michael, Michael." She whispered. Michael woke up, blue eyes looking confused. Cody smiled. "Michael, there's a monster on the loose." Big blue eyes widened.

"Really?" Michael asked, looking scared. Cody nodded. "Yes, and this monster is mad. CAUSE SOMEONE PUT SOAP ON HER TOOTH BRUSH!" She screamed, jumping on him. He squealed loudly as she began to tickle him. Michael began to retaliate by tickling his father's girlfriend back. They both fell on the floor in a big tickle fight.

K stood in the doorway, watching the two fight. A small smile came to his lips. He wondered if he should break it up or keep watching. He decided to join.

K gave loud shout as he landed on the two. Cody and Michael squealed as K tickled them both with his 'monster attack.'


	9. Kiddnap

Shuichi and Tatshua met in an alley while Cody and K were enjoying living together. Shuichi looked around to see that nobody was around. Tatshua looked annoyed.

"Shuichi, if we're gonna do this, where's the goods?" He asked his brother's lover. Shuichi sighed. "Yes, I have the goods. But do you promise-" "Oh course I promise. Get the package and go to your apartment. Now where is it???" Shuichi grabbed on the Tatshua's shirt, his eyes tearing up. "Little Cody is stuck there with K. He might have blown her head off already or worse…" He said. Tatshua looked unimpressed. "Shuichi, you ever thought that maybe K and Cody are both happy?" He asked. Shuichi looked with, tears running down his face.

"Okay, here it is." He said, ignoring what Tatshua said. He took out a brown paper bag which Tatshua grabbed from him. He took out his prize, a pair of Ryuichi's boxer shorts. He smiled as he grabbed them to him, smelling the scent of Ryuichi. Shuichi and Tatshua shook hands. "We have a deal. Expect her by tomorrow night." Tatshua replied, running out of the alley to go home with his new icon for his shrine.

The next day……………….

"Bye K, I'll be back before dinner." Cody called to her boyfriend who waved back as she got on the motorcycle with Michael. Since she was in college and went to class the same time as Michael, Michael would always catch a ride with her. Now, seated on the motorcycle, ready to go, they looked like they could be brother and sister. As they rode down the street with Michael holding on to Cody for dear life, Tatshua was watching in the bushes. He knew from tapping the phone line last night that Michael would be spending the night at a friends and K was going to do something special for him and Cody that night. He would get them then.

Cody sat at her class two hours later trying to think. It had been five months since she moved in with K. While things were great with the two of them, she hadn't seen Shuichi or Yuki since. It wasn't like K or anything was holding her back, she just didn't want to see them. She was almost ashamed to see them. She put her face in her hands as the teacher droned on. Was it really a good idea to leave them like that?

The three classes she had ended and Cody went to get some coffee. She sipped at her coffee, reading her English textbook with tired eyes. In about six months, she could graduate and finals were coming up. She had a lot of work to do if she was getting degree in English and a minor in theater arts.

As for her relationship with K, it couldn't be better. In the first month, she felt dirty and uncomfortable with the age difference between the two, despite the fact she loved him. Dare she say, she missed Shuichi and Yuki? Taking her backpack, she got up and left the college. So, maybe she did miss Shuichi and Yuki a little bit. "Fine I'll call them." She said to herself, getting on the motorcycle.

She decided to get some groceries, remembering they were low on some things. As she looked for everything, she felt like she was being watched. She shrugged. After being in a low budget film, she was used to the stares. But this stare was a little more, odd. She shrugged it off as nothing. After paying for everything, she put the things in her backpack and left the store, deciding to kill time by sitting a bench and reading Yuki's newest book. He had said he based one of his characters on Cody when she was younger so Cody was excited to know who it was.

As she was reading, a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see someone grab her and pin her to the bench. She kicked and squirmed as a cloth went over her mouth that its fumes knocked her out. Tatshua smiled. "Told you I'd get her Shuichi."


End file.
